


Of Bees and Beetles

by Flowers_for_Ophelia



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Bugs, Clashing of Clans, Eventual Romance, F/M, Set in Boruto timeline, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowers_for_Ophelia/pseuds/Flowers_for_Ophelia
Summary: Aburame Shino's life finds a change of pace upon encountering a new honey vendor from Iwagakure. Two worlds at odds with each other collide, but will the bitter impact reach a sweet conclusion? Can love find a way past a hate-filled clan rivalry? (Shino x OC, Romeo and Juliet-style) Set In Boruto timeline.





	1. A Strange Date

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write a story like this all the time, and I got a blast of motivation to write the first chapter yesterday! Hoorah! On a side note, it would be best to watch 'the Search for the Rare Bikochu Beetle' arc in Naruto to understand some points later on in the story (it was one of my filler arcs tbh).
> 
> Also, I've posted this story to ff.net-it's waaay more updated, so I encourage any of you interested in this story to go follow that instead. I'll try to update on ao3, but it may take way longer. 

Aburame Shino was tired. The man had participated in missions enough to make grown men weep in fear. He survived and fought in the Fourth Shinobi World War. And now, he worked every day as an instructor for the next generation of ninja-a task emotionally, mentally, and physically draining-but _this_.

This was just too much.

"For the last time Kiba," he sighed, "I am _not_ letting you set me up on another blind date."

The Academy instructor could already feel the onslaught of a headache beginning to form. He rubbed his temples to ease some of his frustration with the other man. Why was Kiba so persistent in wanting him to find someone? Of course the idea was appealing, but in truth the Aburame had already given up on the idea of dating long ago. For one reason, he was getting a bit older, and for another, he was simply content with the way he lived his life. Why and fix something that wasn't broken?

It seemed the Inuzuka was unwilling to listen to reason, however.

"C'mon man!" he protested, "The last one wasn't even that bad!"

The Aburame's eyebrows furrowed. Despite not being able to see his eyes, the Inuzuka could obviously tell the man was glaring at him. The dog man put his hands up in surrender. A face contorted, a guilty expression decorating his features.

"Ok, well how was _I_ supposed to know Shiratori-san didn't like bugs?"

"You could have mentioned my surname and gauged her reaction. It's a well-known fact in Konoha that the Aburame are bug-users," Shino chided in a matter-of-fact tone. He realsed a deep sigh. Most of the time, his abilities scared off the women Kiba tried to set him up with, leaving Shino feeling awkward and irritated that his normal schedule had been disrupted.

"Well sorry for trying to help, Mr. Know-It-All," Kiba grumbled, "but I just wanted to see you engage with another person! You're literally a workaholic."

"I engage with others, occasionally…"

"Oh, yeah? Name one person you've had a full conversation with this week that wasn't me, a coworker, or a student," the Inuzuka retorted.

Shino paused for a long moment.

"... Hinata."

"Hinata doesn't count either. See! There we have it. Look Shino, you're a young bachelor with a steady income and a good reputation-"

"-I'm 35, that hardly counts as young."

"Plus you're also like the head of a respected-_noble_-clan, which means you've got to have extra money lying around. Chicks eat that stuff up, man!"

"I wasn't aware we were generalizing women. And my father is still technically the head of our clan."

Kiba gave his socially inept friend a flick on the forehead,"Oh, don't get all snippety with me!"

"I'm not being _snippety_," the Aburame defended, "I'm simply being logical. I have no time to date with my life being so busy. Why? Because 8 year olds can be quite hard to deal with, especially a classroom of them."

Kiba childishly gave his friend a raspberry, "Sure! Blame the kids, that's what they all do. I get that work is stressful man, I really do. Hell, I get gray hairs just _sitting_ at the Police Department. But you know who makes work more tolerable when I get home?"

Shino sighed before responding, "Tamaki?"

"Actually, I was gonna say _Akamaru_, but she's a close second," Kiba laughed. "Joking aside, Tamaki does make me happy and a little less stressed when I come home. Her smiling face makes work tolerable. I just want you to find someone that does that for you, too."

The dog man looked at his long-time best friend with a serious expression on his face, as if pleading with the other man. It seems the Inuzuka was unwilling to take no for an answer. Shino had to admit, the man's determination was praiseworthy, despite how irritating it could be.

Shino robbed at his temples once more, eventually relenting to the other man's request.

"_Fine_, if only to get you to leave me alone for the rest of the week."

Kiba grinned widely, showing off his impressive canines, "I knew you'd come around, pal! Tamaki said this girl's pretty nice, so who knows? Maybe you'll meet the one tonight, eh?"

"When and where do I meet this mystery woman?"

"Well, she wanted a more casual and personal date, so you're meeting the lovely lady at Ichiraku's. She'll be holding a hydrangea flower, whatever that is," he exclaimed, "Just look for a pretty lady holding a flower! Seven pm-don't be late, she likes punctuality."

The bug Shinobi simply glanced at the clock, sighing through his nose at the idea that he was about to lose the rest of his evening. All he wanted was cozy up in his warm blankets with a nice cup of tea and grade papers in the comfortable solitude of his home. Instead he allowed himself to wind up with a date he didn't even know on a school night.

After what seemed like an eternity, the Aburame finally replied.

"Fine. I'll be there."

"Great! And I know it's not your forte, but please try to talk to her," Kiba said with a wink and grin.

Shino said nothing else as he put away his stack of papers and mumbled a goodbye to his loud friend. He really was quite tired. Maybe he could take small nap and get some grading in before seven? That would be ideal; he would also save some time for tomorrow.

"And make sure you up your charm level," Kiba called after him suggestively, disrupting his thoughts.

On that note, Shino _would_ take a nap today.

...

Later that evening, the Aburame found himself waiting patiently at Ichiraku's for his date. He dressed casually as Kiba instructed, wearing his regular visor and hair style, but sporting a relaxed dark green cardigan with black dress pants. He continuously glanced at the clock on the wall, feeling a bit bad that he had to continue rejecting Ayame's questions on if he wanted food or not. He closed his eyes and slouched over, focusing on the ticking of the clock.

After a few more minutes, the door of the restaurant chimed.

"Welcome!" Ayame greeted.

Hearing the door open behind him, Shino turned his head, expecting-hoping-to find his date. A lovely lady holding hydrangeas-that's how Kiba had described her.

However, instead of a woman holding flowers, the Aburame saw the disheveled and tired-looking 7th Hokage. He had a distraught look on his face as he attempted to dig something out of an older-looking frog wallet. Shino turned back around, feeling something akin to disappointment blooming in his chest. It was strange. He had expected this to happen.

So why did he feel so bad?

"I _know_ my punch card's here somewhere! I swear it is!" he heard the Hokage exclaim.

Knowing the blonde would try to engage the quiet big man in an unwanted conversation, Shino attempted to duck and hide in his cardigan. Maybe he could slip out without Naruto noticing him. He was already capable of doing that without trying, in any case.

Unfortunately, Naruto turned towards him and automatically recognized the man with his visor. A look of excitement crossed his tired features.

The Aburame groaned internally. Oh, how he missed his usual high collar and conservative clothing that he could easily hide himself in.

"Shino? Is that you?"

"It's good to see you, Lord Hokage," Shino greeted evenly, nodding his head once in acknowledgement.

"Enough of that, Shino! Just call me _Naruto_," he grinned, "We're friends; it feels weird for you to call me so formally, ya know!"

Naruto gestured to the chair next to the other man and took a seat, "What are you doing here? Are you here for Ichiraku's Tuesday special, too? It's really good, ya know! Would highly recommend!"

Shino cleared his throat and replied, "I was...requested by Kiba to attend a blind date he set up for me tonight."

"Wow, really? And where is the lucky person?" Naruto asked inquisitively.

"I'm actually not sure where she is," Shino said, his voice unwavering.

"Well, what time were you supposed to meet her?"

"Seven."

The Hokage's eyes widened in shock when he glanced at the hanging clock on the wall. 8.49 pm. Opening his mouth, Naruto attempted to speak before being interrupted.

"I'm aware of what time it is, Naruto. I was simply going to wait until 9 to leave," Shino responded, openly sighing. His schedule ran through his mind. He would leave at 9, go to sleep at 10, wake up at 6, then possibly kill Kiba on his way to work for having wasted his time.

The Hokage glanced down at the counter, feeling pity for his fellow Shinobi. While he didn't show it, he was sure the bug man probably felt some sort of disappointment at the situation. He glanced at the Aburame from the corner of his eye and grinned. Shino noticed the look in the other man's eyes and automatically decided his hastily made mental schedule was going to be disrupted once more.

"Did you eat, yet?"

Shino paused.

"...No, I-"

"Excuse me, Ayame-chan!" Naruto interrupted, "Two bowls of the pork tonkatsu ramen, please!" The Hokage placed a friendly arm on the other's shoulder and grinned, "I guess I'll just have to be your date tonight, Shino!"

The Aburame shook his head, "This is unnecessary, Naruto. Why? Becau-"

"-Well, I already ordered two bowls and you're just gonna have to eat one of them unless you want the food to go to waste."

Shino rubbed at his temples as Naruto continued to look at him expectantly. This situation was beginning to feel familiar. Knowing it would be pointless to argue with Naruto when he had his mind made up, he sighed and relented. Like the inuzuka that got him into this mess, Naruto had always been infuriatingly persistent, even during their Academy days.

"I suppose."

This was definitely not how he envisioned his evening going. Naruto grinned happily as two large ramen bowls were placed in front of them.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto chirped before slurping loudly into his bowl. The Hokage ate his ramen as if he hadn't eaten in weeks, as opposed to Shino's much slower pace. The Aburame preferred to take his time and enjoy his food, after all, unlike the man sitting next to him.

After quick 10 minutes, Naruto slammed his chopsticks on the counter, exhaling contentedly.

"Ah, that really hits the spot!"

Shino drank his soup broth a few minutes later before finishing, as well. He supposed the good food and company could make up for the poor date situation he found himself in earlier. At least he didn't have to spend any money.

"...Thank you, Naruto," Shino said after a few minutes, "The food was excellent."

"Hey glad to see you're a fan, too! And I'm glad you enjoyed our date!" The Hokage laughed.

The ghost of a smile made its way across Shino's face.

"I suppose I did. I'll make sure to keep this a secret from Hinata."

"Oh, please do. She can really get scary when she's angry, ya know," Naruto shuddered.

"Believe me," Shino quietly chuckled, "I know." The Aburame sat up, complimenting the the cook before greeting Naruto goodnight.

"G'night, Shino! Sorry it didn't work out, pal, but hey-there's plenty of fish in the sea. Or maybe there's plenty of bugs in the Aburame," Naruto laughed.

Shino chuckled at the Hokage's somewhat stupid joke before quietly leaving the restaurant. Exhausted with an unsettling mix of emotions in his chest, the man yearned for the solitude of his home.

Outside of the ramen shop, the man listened to the soothing chirping of cicadas and exhaled, ready to be done with the day. He stared at the road ahead of him towards the Aburame complex and felt a nighttime walk would do him some good.

...

In reflection, he supposed the night could have turned out much worse in all honesty. The woman could have shown up only to shriek at him with fear or think his abilities were frightening, prompting her to leave early with Shino left to pay the bill, as per usual. The unsettling feelings still lingered, but they seemed to settle down for the most part.

The Aburame smiled at the thought of this being the last date Kiba would try and set him up with. He leisurely walked down the street filled with beckoning food vendors and small trinket shops as he made his way towards the Aburame compound.

He would need to water his plants when he returned home, and if he kept going straight to the compound he might even have some time to grade a few homework assignments. Giddy at the thought, the man sped up his pace.

He continued to walk, happy to see the entrance to the woods surrounding compound. Right before the entrance, however, his movements were ceased by a peculiar scent. It was one he wasn't typically used to around these streets. it wasn't the smoky smell of street barbecue, or the fresh scent of market fruits and vegetables. The Aburame inhaled deeply through his nose, taking in more.

It had one of the sweetest fragrances he had ever smelled.

He felt inclined to follow the source of the scent, despite his mind roaring at him that home was right there. Almost like a dog, Shino closed his eyes and followed the scent towards a store by the side of the road. The Aburame's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Had this always been here? No, it couldn't have. If it had, Shino would have noticed the scent much sooner.

The stand itself was small-and rather shabby if he was being honest-but it illuminated a warm light and was surrounded by healthy, in-bloom carnations and cherry blossom trees.

Shino briefly wondered to himself if the owner was a new flower vendor. The flowers looked so healthy and strong. If they were a new flower vendor, the Yamanaka's would definitely have some competition. He inhaled once more, enjoying the scent. He couldn't quite put put his finger on what it was-Kiba would definitely know-but the fragrance ultimately drew Shino away from his original plan to go back home. Another disruption, but not at all unpleasant, he supposed.

Where was the owner? Glancing left and right, Shino couldn't even tell what that particular store sold-its shelves were barren. Perhaps it was just meant to look pretty for tourists? But where was that sweet aroma coming from if not from the store? He continued to observe the almost barren store and its whatever contents it held, only to be disrupted from his thoughts by the sound of a door opening. A light sniffle caused the Aburame to snap his head towards the direction of the noise.

"Oh, _of course_ the only time I get a customer is when I'm on my break!" a young woman moaned before rushing towards the counter, "I'm so very sorry, sir! Can I help you with something?"

Shino was taken aback for a few moments before recollecting himself. He had never seen her before, so she was obviously a new store owner here.

"No, that's quite alright," he gestured with an open palm to the store and replied awkwardly, "I was just...browsing for something to purchase."

The girl-probably not more than thirty-slowly glanced behind her in confusion. She hadn't stocked anything. What's more is that the store looked like a run-down mess.

Shino, already knowing his lie didn't make any logical sense, sighed in embarrassment, "...That doesn't make sense, does it?"

The woman dropped her confused look and snorted with light laughter.

She gave the man a smile, "No, I suppose it doesn't."

The Aburame breathed out awkwardly, "Ok, well thank you for the time, I should be getting home now." He attempted to inch away to get back on the path towards home like he originally planned.

"No, wait! Come back, I'm sorry," she laughed warmly, the sound like a bell, "it's just that not a single soul came around when the shelves were stacked and the one customer I have doesn't know what I sell! Just shows how great of a businesswoman I am, I suppose!"

Shino coughed into his hand, hoping to ease some of the nerves in his body, "I must have bothered you before closing time, then. I apologize on my behalf, I'll leave you to your work."

"No, it's really ok, I promise you! No worries here," she exclaimed, stopping Shino once more, "Did you need help with something then, sir? I just moved into this village so I can't do much for you if you need directions."

The man was tempted to leave, but that sweet aroma wouldn't leave his mind. Perhaps his beetles enjoyed the scent, magnetizing his attraction to the fragrance? He wanted to know what it was.

Shino shook his head, "No, no. I've lived in Konoha my whole life, I should be fine with directions, but thank you. I was simply wondering what the...nice smell is coming from your store."

"Oh, I'm sorry for assuming you're directionally impaired-"

Shino waved a hand to calm the woman, "It's ok, there's no need to keep apologizing."

"Oh, I'm-oop, almost did it again," she laughed nervously, "Well that sweet aroma that drew you to a shaggy store like this one is actually honey!"

The Aburame blinked beneath his visor.

"Honey?"

"Yes! My pride and joy!" she exclaimed, almost bouncing with excitement, "Selling honey made me so happy back in Iwa that I wanted to bring that happiness here in Konoha. But business hasn't been all that great lately, so I've been taking more breaks in the backroom…"

Shino nodded his head, "I see. So you haven't had any customers? How long has your store been here?"

The woman's eyes saddened ever so slightly and Shino immediately wanted to apologize for asking.

"A week," she sighed fixing a loose strand of orange-brown hair, "I was hoping I could get more customers and then use the money to try and fix up the shop, but I suppose your shopping options are limited at a honey store."

The Aburame paused, feeling a bit of pity for the young woman trying to keep her business afloat. After a few moments of quietly observing the young women, Shino spoke up.

"Would it be too much trouble then to purchase some honey?"

She gasped aloud, her steel-grey eyes lighting up happily, "Yes! Of course! It's no trouble at all!" She walked quickly to the back of the store, disappearing from Shino's line of vision. Through the door, he heard the sound of glass clinking together and a faint buzzing.

"Did you have a preference for size?" She yelled, her voice muffled.

"Do you have a smaller container?" Shino called out more loudly so the woman could hear, "I just realized I don't use that much honey at home."

"Really?" The woman questioned as she reemerged from the back, closing the door behind her, "Where I'm from, we use honey in just about everything! It's amazing in tea and it never expires!"

"That's quite interesting," Shino murmured as he pulled out his wallet, "How much does it cost?"

"1010, please." The honey, contained in a small mason jar, was secured inside a cute box tied closed with yellow and black ribbon. The color of bees. How appropriate.

The Aburame handed her 2000, "Keep the change."

Her eyes widened in surprise. What a generous man! Were all of the people from Konoha this friendly? That had to be impossible!

"A-are you sure, sir?"

"Consider it a small investment for your business," Shino replied evenly, "I'll be sure to tell my colleagues about this store, as well. If you don't mind, of course."

"I don't mind at all! Thank you so very much!" The woman exclaimed with a grin, lightly brushing her hand against Shino's to take the money. The Aburame turned to leave, small box in hand, before being stopped a final time.

"Wait! I'm sorry I keep preventing you from leaving," she giggled, "But I want to give you something! For being so kind!"

She dashed to the back of the store, not bothering to close the door this time, and came back out with a paper bag. The item on the inside was concealed by black and yellow tissue paper. She held out the small trinket for the man to take, her eyes gleaming at him in elation. The look made Shino a bit uncomfortable, in all honesty. No one had ever stared at him with that much interest before.

"It's a little surprise for you, but I think you'll like it!"

Shino took the small bag in his right hand, balancing his box of honey in his left, "Thank you, miss…"

The woman patted her head with her palm in realization, "Oh, that's right! I've been talking to you all evening and we don't even know each other's names!"

She hesitated for a few moments before continuing, "My name is Mitsumi. It's a pleasure to meet you…"

"Shino," he finished, purposefully choosing not to disclose his surname, " And likewise, Mitsumi-san. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

"The same goes to you, Shino-san! Have a good night!"

She gave a friendly wave to the man before shutting off the light to her store and going to the backroom.

The Aburame walked along the street to his compound, greeting a few of the elders of his clan sitting outside to view the stars. Holding his newly acquired materials carefully in one hand, he opened the door to his own residence.

Inhaling the neutral scent of his home, Shino made his way towards the kitchen and turned the lights on. He unraveled the ribbon and took out the small honey container, placing it into one of his cabinets. He then removed the tissue paper from the bag and took out the item inside.

It was a small candle wrapped in a thin layer of plastic and tied with a familiar yellow and black ribbon. From the looks of it, the candle was homemade. Slowly removing the plastic, Shino took a deep inhale of its scent.

Honey-scented. He should have guessed. He grasped the candle in his hand and went to his bedroom. After changing into his sleep clothes and taking off his visor, he lit the sweet-smelling candle with a match and placed it next to his bedside. The sweet smell permeated the room, and Shino was reminded of that shabby store and the friendly woman that owned it. He supposed the night hadn't gone all bad, after all.

Soon, a tiny smile found its way on his face and Shino peacefully shut his eyes, not worried about having to grade papers or having to wake up early for work tomorrow. Content and warm, the Aburame soon drifted off to sleep.


	2. Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated, sorry for the wait guys. As I've said on my previous chapter edit, I actually posted this story to ff.net and it's waaay more updated, so for of you interested in this story, I greatly encourage you to go and follow the story there, instead.

Shino woke up to the sound of a loud knocking on his door. Groaning lightly, Shino turned his head and blearily saw the time on his alarm clock. 5.37 am. He closed his eyes once more, hoping that the loud knocking would go away on its own.

Unfortunately, Kiba was never the type to give up that easily.

"Oi, Shino! Wake up, sleepyhead!" the Inuzuka called, loudly banging on the Aburame's door with his palm, "I know you're in there! Shino, Shino, Shino, Shino, Shi-"

The man's loud yelling came to a screeching halt when the door was slammed open and a storm of bugs lifted Kiba into the air menacingly.

"Woah, woah! Hang on there, pal! C'mon, I'm sorry I knocked so loudly!" he pleaded, "You wouldn't kill your best friend, would you?"

"I'm seriously considering it," Shino yawned, adjusting his visor to more comfortably fit his face. He smirked upon seeing the terrified look on the Inuzuka's face.

A bug began to crawl on across Kiba's forehead and he whimpered uncomfortably.

"Please put me down."

Sighing through his nose, the Aburame summoned his beetles back to his body. He made sure to do it quickly so the dog man landed on the ground with an _'oomph'_ without the bugs to support him. Kiba got up and dusted himself off, glaring at his friend.

Shino smiled at the pouting dog man.

"I suppose that's what you get for making me go on such a terrible date last night. I trust this is the last one, yes?"

The Inuzuka's eyes widened before scrunching up in confusion, "Was she really that bad? Tamaki said the girl's sister is really nice, so I thought-"

"I wouldn't know, she didn't show up," Shino interrupted before quietly entering further into his home. Kiba followed after his friend with an appalled expression on his face.

"What do you mean she didn't show up?" Kiba yelled.

"Please be more quiet, you might wake up my neighbors. And I _mean_," Shino restated, "she didn't show up."

After a few moments, Kiba took a seat by the man's kitchen table, watching as the Aburame heated up a kettle for his morning tea.

Shino dropped some tea leaves into a cup, staring at the dark contents dishearteningly. With his back still to the other man, Shino quietly replied.

"I waited at Ichiraku's until 9, and had yet to see a 'lovely lady with a flower'," he explained, "Who I did see, however, was Naruto, who felt so bad for me he felt the need to be my date in place of the one who didn't even bother coming."

A pained expression crossed Kiba's face for his friend.

"That's rough, buddy."

"Indeed. I suppose some good came out of it," he shrugged, "Naruto ended up buying me dinner."

Kiba exhaled, "I'm really sorry man. I would have never tried to set you two up if that's how it was gonna be."

Shino gave a reassuring smile to his distraught friend, "It's alright. Would you like a cup?"

"Yes, please," he sighed disappointedly.

Strange as it was, the fact that the man was so disappointed made Shino happy. He was thankful the Inuzuka cared that much about his welfare and how he spent his time, even though he had job and a perfectly fine girlfriend waiting for him at home. Pouring the hot water into his cup, he remembered the honey he had purchased the other night. The Aburame carefully took it out of the cabinet and applied a small teaspoon into his morning tea. He watched with a strange fascination how the murky tea water lightened up ever-so-slightly with the yellow liquid.

"Would you like some?"

"Oooh, is that honey? Sure, I'll take some," the Inuzuka said before reaching over the table. Out of habit, he took a sniff at the yellow liquid and whistled in appreciation.

"Wow, where'd you get this?"

Shino blew into his tea, cooling it.

"I purchased it last night after eating at Ichiraku's. It was an...unexpected detour, I should say."

"Mind telling me where you got it? Tamaki's been begging me to try and find some for her baking, but honey like this is pretty rare over here."

"Really?" Shino asked with interest.

"Yeah, dude," the Inuzuka exclaimed, "You can only get this kind of honey at Iwa, and that's at least a two day journey!" He took a sip of the tea and complemented its taste.

"Wow, that's good! I don't think I've ever had honey this good before."

"The owner did say it was their pride and joy," Shino said, remembering the excited face Mitsumi made when talking about her product.

The Aburame took a sip of his own and also found himself impressed. The bitter flavor of the tea combined with the sweet taste of the honey made for a very enjoyable cup of tea indeed. He was thankful he visited the shop last night despite it being under strange circumstances.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Shino quirked an eyebrow in confusion. Not that he didn't enjoy the Inuzuka's company, but he had been in his home for longer than he expected. Was the man working today? The trek from the Aburame compound to the police station was at least a 10 minute journey.

"Kiba, are you off, today? Doesn't you shift start so-"

"-Oh, crap, that's right!" Kiba exclaimed frantically, "What time is it?"

Shino glanced at the hanging wall-clock. "6.43."

"Damn, already? I have to get to the office at 7!" He finished the last of his tea and quickly got up. After putting his tea cup in the sink, he patted his friend on the shoulder before heading towards the door.

"Thanks for the tea, pal! Tell me where you got the honey later, would you?"

"Will do," the Aburame replied calmly before taking another sip of his tea.

Before the Inuzuka was fully out of his home, however, he called his friend one more time, "And again, I'm really sorry about the date, man. I'll make it up to you, later!"

Shino waved his hand, "It's fine. All I ask is that you not try to 'make it up to me' by setting me up on another date."

Kiba grinned widely, "Will do!"

He closed the door behind him and Shino's house was quiet once more. When he finished, he put the honey away and cleaned the dishes. Glancing at the clock, he started to get ready for work.

Fully dressed and in the process of locking the door to his home, Shino noted that he still had about an hour before he needed to be at the academy. He decided to go for an early morning stroll before the streets got too noisy.

He walked down the main street of the Aburame compound and greeted a few clan elders sitting outside to view the sunrise. On his stroll, he ended up meeting one of his past students-Sota-who had graduated last year.

"'Morning, Shino-sensei," Sota-kun waved. Shino observed as the boy met up with his Shinobi team, other former students of his.

Shino smiled and stared fondly at the three.

Sota had been quite the troublemaker back in the Academy, but he looked more mature and polished now as he led the others towards their mission destination.

He strolled past the street from yesterday, hoping to thank Mitsumi for her candle. To his surprise, he saw one of his newer students talking to the young honey vendor. Yuna was one of the shyer students in his class but a very diligent worker. Mitsumi gave the younger girl a wide grin and friendly wave as she left the shop.

"G-good morning, Sensei," the girl said quietly when she saw him, her voice a bit uneven.

"Good morning, Yuna-chan," Shino greeted, "I trust I'll be seeing you in class later?"

A nervous blush painted her freckled cheeks as she responded, "H-hai, Sensei! See you later." Taking a bite out of something in a yellow napkin, she headed towards the direction of the academy.

Mitsumi saw the man heading towards the shop and she greeted him with a large smile, "Good morning, Shino-san!"

"Good morning, Mitsumi-san," the Aburame returned, "I just wanted to thank you for the candle yesterday."

"Oh, but I should be the one thanking you!"

He raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What for?"

Mitsumi steel-grey eyes crinkled in delight, her hands gesturing enthusiastically, "After last night, I ended up getting way more customers this morning than I've had in the last three days! You must be magic or something!"

"That's highly improbable," the man said, shaking his head slightly, "Why? Because it was more so your dedication and friendly nature that probably attracted more patrons."

The young woman said nothing in response but pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear as she nervously put more focus into wrapping something. A light blush dusted her cheeks as she stared down at the item in her hands.

"This is for you," she exclaimed nervously, handing him something light and wrapped in a yellow napkin, "just as another thanks! It's on the house!"

"If you keep giving me free things, you'll end up losing more than you gain," Shino teased with a smile on his face.

"Well that was one of the ones I messed up decorating, so I can't really give that to a paying customer," she mused, "Then I thought I thought 'who better to give it to than the shady guy who came to my store at 10 pm for honey?'"

Shino chuckled before putting the object in his pocket, "Fair enough, I suppose. Thank you, though, Mitsumi-san. I'll eat it after work."

Mitsumi flashed him a friendly grin, "You're more than welcome, Shino-san. Please come back anytime!"

...

"Bye, Shino-Sensei! See you tomorrow!"

His new group of students said their goodbyes and rushed to exit the classroom now that the school day was over. The teacher leaned back in his chair and sighed contentedly, enjoying the pleasant summer day. He had just finished grading half of the short essays his students wrote on why they wanted to become a Shinobi.

One answer made him smile in particular:

_'My dad is a strong Shinobi, and I want to be just like him one day.'_

The young child then continued to write about the amazing feats of his father, in truth, straying from the original prompt. The language and pride in the student's essay, however, made the teacher feel inclined to let it slide. That was one of the reasons he himself wanted to become a ninja. His mother had passed away when Shino was barely 2 years old, leaving his father to raise and care for him. Shibi instilled his love for insects at a very young age and taught him the clan traditions he was expected to follow as son of the head Aburame. Torune entered their small family when Shino was 5 and from that day forward they formed a small, yet happy, little family.

A fond memory of Shino sneaking out at night with Torune to catch beetles crossed his mind. That was the night Shino had found one of his favorite rhinoceros beetles, affectionately naming it Toru. When morning came, Shibi had scolded them for being so reckless, but it had been one of the funnest nights of Shino's childhood. A wave of nostalgia coursed through him as he remembered the final words Torune said to him during the war.

_"I'm glad you made friends."_

The memory made Shino sad, but at the same time, he was happy. He was happy that he made lifelong friends like his brother wanted and glad that he found a job he loved that fostered growth for the next generation. He glanced across the classroom, feeling older now that he no longer sat in those tiny chairs, but gave the daily lessons up front.

Deciding to finish grading at home, he exited the Academy, bidding a good evening to Anko and a few other coworkers. By the entrance of the school, he saw a familiar tuft of unruly brown hair laughing next to a brunette woman who looked tired of the other's behavior.

Shino waved to the two, "Kiba, Tamaki," he greeted politely, "How are you?"

"Good! It's nice to see you, Shino," Tamaki said, giving him a warm smile.

The Inuzuka grinned at his friend, "Oi, Shino! Mind showing us where that honey place is before you head home?"

The cat woman was prompt to pinch her boyfriend's arm, "It's not very polite of you to demand things of others like that, _especially_ when you set them up on terrible dates."

"Woah, hang on!" Kiba stated, "I was gonna treat him to dinner, it's not like I was just gonna make him show us the place and give him nothing in return."

Shino sighed, watching the banter of the couple.

"I can show you the place, it's not a problem. That's because it's already on the way to my house."

"See, it's fine babe! Shino's a real pal," Kiba beamed, throwing an arm around the other's shoulder, having to stand up a bit to reach the other, more taller, man.

"I'm really sorry about him, Shino," Tamaki sighed, "he just had two cups of coffee."

"It's fine, Tamaki. I'm sad to say I've become rather immune to his idiocy."

"Oi!"

The trio leisurely made their way towards the Aburame complex, commenting about work and gossip that was circulating around the village. The sun was beginning to set and multiple shops and vendors chose to turn on their outdoor lights, beckoning to those walking outside to check out their items. Young children walked around with their parents, happily asking for money to buy some treats. The close atmosphere gave the streets of Konoha a bright and friendly environment; truly a time of peace and prosperity.

"I asked my coworker about her sister, Shino," Tamaki said quietly, trying to address the elephant in the room.

"Did you? What happened?" Shino questioned, "is she alright?"

"_Weeell_, she said her sister got cold feet-she's not the type that likes to socialize much-"

Kiba frowned sadly, "-That's why I thought you two would make a nice match…"

"And so she decided she couldn't face you, I guess? I don't know, Mina-san made it sound really complicated at work. I'm really sorry."

Shino paused, trying to assess the situation. In truth, he was still a bit hurt at being stood up, but it's not like he could just magically convey to the mystery woman how he felt. And he would never blame this on Tamaki.

"...Ah. I see. It's quite alright. All things aside, I had a rather enjoyable evening."

Tamaki grinned, "That's great to hear you're not too torn up about it. And if you'd like... I could try and set you up with someone the next time? They'd probably be better than Kiba's attempts, at the very least."

The Aburame stopped for a moment, trying to figure out what words to say. "While it's a fact you would do better than Kiba-"

"-Still here, guys."

"-I think I've had enough blind dates for the year."

The brunette sighed. "If that's what you want…"

Kiba gave Shino a tap on the shoulder, "Hey, we're almost to the Aburame complex. Where is this place?"

"We're here, actually," he said, pointing towards the small store surrounded by flowers. Tamaki ran towards the small shack to look at the flowers by the store's entrance.

"Wow, these flowers are gorgeous!" Tamaki commented, bending down to smell a carnation.

"So who usually runs the register?" Kiba asked, looking around for the owner, "Man, this place could use some remodeling-look at all this chipped wood!" He placed his hands carefully on the sides of the counter, trying to feel the material while also trying to avoid splinters.

"The owner plans on making renovations soon," Shino replied, pressing down on the bell on the counter. It hadn't been there the last night.

A small ring resounded loudly. Almost immediately, a muffled voice called out from the backroom. "Just a moment!"

Suddenly a loud crash was heard from the inside followed by a hushed "Oooh, that's not good." More shuffling was heard before another loud crash resounded.

"Ooooh, that's _definitely_ not good," the voice said again.

After a few more minutes, the door opened, revealing a dusty Mitsumi with her hair disarrayed.

"How can I-Shino-san!" She gasped, not expecting to find the man at her store now. Speechless, she went back into the backroom, not saying a word.

"I'm sorry!" she yelled, "Just a few more moments and I'll be right with you, I promise!"

"We'll hold you to that promise," Kiba teased loudly so the woman could hear through the door, "Just kidding, take your time."

Inside the room, Mitsumi worked her fingers through her hair and wiped off the dust from her work apron. She checked a compact mirror if there were any stains on her teeth and blew into her hand to see if her breath smelled. Content with her appearance, the woman opened the door and made her way towards the counter, albeit more calmly this time.

"It's good to see you again, Shino-san!" She flashed the Aburame a wide smile, "Sorry I'm such a mess; I wanted to get some organizing done in the back, but there were just so many boxes to unpack, and I ended up breaking a few jars and a picture frame and some glasses, and-Oh! I'm sorry, I'm rambling! Long story short, it is not pretty back there. It's almost as messy as my life, right now," she joked.

Shino chuckled at the woman, "You don't have to apologize so much, Mitsumi-san, remember? And you look fine to me."

She sighed tiredly, "Honestly, I can't even remember what I ate this morning! I've done so much cleaning I think dust bunnies ate my brain..." Upon realizing that the man had somewhat complemented her, a pink hue dusted her cheeks. Hoping to make her flush go away, the honey vendor nervously commented, "Wow, I am talking a _lot_, huh? Are-are these your friends, Shino-san?"

Shino gestured at Kiba and Tamaki, who were too busy watching the exchange, snapped their eyes up to look at the perky store owner.

"Yes, these are my friends Tamaki and Kiba."

"Hello, nice to meet you," Tamaki greeted, trying to make her own assessment of the honey vendor.

Kiba gave the woman a toothy smile. "Yeah, it's nice to meet you, uh…."

"Mitsumi! It's, ah, Mitsumi!" she said as she gave a slight bow, "Very nice to make your acquaintance!"

"I just wanted to say I love your flowers!" Tamaki squealed, "They're positively gorgeous!"

The woman's eyes lit up happily again, and Shino couldn't help but stare at the smiling honey vendor. She was quite chipper.

"Oh, thank you so very much!" she exclaimed, "I'm not much of a flower expert in all honesty, but I like to water them when I can."

"So Mitsumi-san," Kiba asked slowly, "Are you new here?"

"That's right, I don't think I've ever seen you here before!"

The woman nodded her head as she leaned over the counter, "Yes, I just arrived here from Iwagakure, hoping to start a honey business. It hasn't been exactly booming, but it's starting to pick up! I have a hunch it's because Shino-san is lucky or something!"

"As I've stated before, Mitsumi-san, I am not magic, nor am I lucky."

"But then hoooow would you explain the pick-up in business after you visited here?" she stared expectantly.

Shino cleared his throat, "Multiple factors, really. Perhaps a raising of prices at another honey place, inflation at the supermarket-"

"-Ooh, speaking of luck and a pick up of business, me and Tamaki were actually hoping to buy some honey from you!"

"Ha! You see? You are lucky, Shino-san!"

The man sighed, "I assure you, Mitsumi-san, I'm n-"

"Please learn to take a compliment, Shino-san. I think it would do you some good," Mitsumi giggled. She looked back towards Kiba and Tamaki with rosy cheeks and a tiny smile.

"Did you have a preference on the size you wanted for your honey? I can show you some size references, if you'd like."

"That would be great, Mitsumi-san," Tamaki grinned. She elbowed Kiba in the ribs lightly and quirked an eyebrow at him, engaging in a secret conversation.

'There's something going on here, right?'

Kiba grinned at his girlfriend and gave her a knowing wink. 'Oh, definitely!'

Mitsumi laid out three mason jars in a row from smallest to largest. A yellow sticker in the shape of a bee was placed on the front of each, showing the price of each amount of honey. Tamaki looked over each jar to determine which would be best for her cooking and confidently concluded that the medium jar would be best.

"Medium? Sure thing, i'll have that all ready for you in just a moment!" She moved towards the backroom with a box in hand, "Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back!"

"We'll be here!" Tamaki called back, grinning. As soon as the door closed, she gave the Aburame an excited push.

"Eeee! She's so cute, Shino! No wonder you said you didn't want us to set you up on another date! Have you asked her out already?"

Shino was slightly taken aback, his eyes growing wide beneath his visor. "I have only just met Mitsumi-san yesterday, Tamaki."

"Oooh, but she's so into you, man!" Kiba chirped, "I think you should just go for it!"

The Aburame rolled his eyes at the two, "I believe she was only being friendly."

"Puh-lease, the way she giggled at you and tried to fix her hair when she just saw you? She's feeling something. Trust me. I'm a girl, I know," Tamaki boasted.

The opening of the door prevented Shino from responding to the cat woman and dog man, but he did send a glare the two's way.

_'Don't try anything, or you **will be sorry'**_, his face expressed, feeling a bit concerned at the wide grins on their faces.

"Here's your honey! I wrapped it all up nice and safe for you in case you accidentally drop the box," the honey vendor said, passing the bag to Kiba, "I wrapped it extra, just in case I managed to drop it."

"Thanks so much, Mitsumi-san! And this is for you." Tamaki reached over the counter to hand the woman her money. She was so excited to bake that one desert she saw on a baking special now that she had all the ingredients.

The Inuzuka coughed into his hand before asking the perky honey vendor a question.

"Mitsumi-san, do you like bugs?"

Shino was prompt to jab his friend's side with his elbow. He could feel his face heating up and became very thankful for the Aburame's tendencies to dress conservatively and hide their emotions.

The woman's grey eyes widened. "W-why do you ask?" she questioned nervously, twiddling her thumbs. A feeling of anxiety washed over Shino. Did she not like insects?

"No, y'see I noticed you have this bee motif on your store and was just wondering," Kiba responded cleverly as he rubbed at his side.

The honey vendor's eyes calmed back into their more relaxed smile, "Oh! Well then yes! I adore insects, Kiba-san. It just so happens that honey bees are my favorite type of bug."

Tamaki was quick to join her boyfriend, much to the dismay of the Aburame, "Oh, that's really _interesting_, Mitsumi-san!"

"Yes, yes, yes! I find most insects quite adorable. I used to collect them when I was younger, actually," Mitsumi explained passionately.

"Here that, Shino? Interesting, huh?" Kiba said suggestively, earning him another jab to the ribs.

"Do you also like insects, Shino-san?" Mitsumi inquired, giving her full attention to the Aburame.

When the man didn't respond, looking more like a dead fish, Tamaki pinched his arm.

"Y-yes Mitsumi-san! I'm rather passionate about them," he gasped out awkwardly, "I also collected bugs. I, uh, still do, but not as frequently since I have a full-time job now."

"Oh, where do you work?"

"Uh, a-at the Academy! Yes, I'm an instructor there." Why in Kami's name was he so nervous right now? He was horrified to also find that his mouth was quite dry.

"...Are you ok, Shino-san?" the honey vendor asked worriedly.

The Aburame coughed into his fist as he tried to collect himself. Exhaling, he informed her that he was "quite alright" and that he was simply "tired from work."

"Oh! I suppose I shouldn't keep you, then…"

"Are you busy this Sunday, Mitsumi-san?" Tamaki asked immediately, noticing the break in the conversation. Shino snapped his head towards the woman, his eyebrows raised high in alarm.

"Sunday is my break day, actually! Why, Tamaki-san?"

The cat woman grinned a Cheshire smile, "Well, Kiba and I were planning on treating Shino to dinner for showing us this place and we'd like to know if you wanted to come!"

"That's a great idea, babe!" Kiba praised automatically, "You should come with us, Mitsumi-san! We can show you some of the best places around Konoha, too!"

"I-I wouldn't want to impose if this was a day for the three of you! And I don't even have anything nice to wear, and-"

"-Not a problem! We can go shopping for clothes in the morning!" Tamaki beamed, "And get some girl time! We can even get our nails done and everything!" If her and Shino ended up together, Tamaki might finally have a girl friend to gossip with! That was probably a long ways down the road, but a girl can dream, can't she?

"See, Mitsumi-san? Nothing to worry about! C'mon, come with us!" Kiba exclaimed reassuringly.

Mitsumi looked nervously at the Aburame, who had been relatively silent. She couldn't tell what he was thinking with his visor and it somewhat alarmed her.

"I-if it's really alright with you, then I'll go. It does sound nice to get away from the store…"

"It's alright with us," Tamaki grinned, "Shino?"

The man stared at the honey vendor for a few seconds before offering her one of his nicest smiles, "I'd love-We'd love to have you come, Mitsumi-san."

The woman nodded at the man's response, feeling a touch nervous again. She exhaled through her nose. Did it get warmer? why hadn't she noticed it yesterday? Shino had a very nice smile.

"W-wonderful!" She gasped out, "That's wonderful! Wonderful, wonderful, wonderful! Absolutely fan-tastic! I-I'm looking forward to seeing all of you!"

"Yep, we'll see you then, Mitsumi-san! Anyway, I think we're gonna get going now, it's getting pretty late," Kiba said with a grin, wrapping an arm around Tamaki.

The cat woman waved at the honey vendor, "See you Sunday, Mitsumi-san!"

"Yes, S-Sunday, th-that's the day!" The woman was jittery and her heart was beating loudly inside her chest. She was getting too nervous. She felt like she needed air, but quickly realized she was already outside.

She noticed Shino still stood by her store, waiting until the other two were out of ear-shot. He inched a bit closer towards the counter and the honey vendor was sure she was a blushing mess by now.

"Goodnight then, Mitsumi-san," he whispered before slowly making his way towards his home, "I'll see you Sunday."

He gave her one last smile before leaving, and Mitsumi felt like she could melt then and there.

"G-goodnight, Shino-san. I'll see you Sunday." Once the man was out of her line of sight, Mitsumi slumped forward with her head against the counter. Her heart rate was gradually calming, but her face was still hot to the touch.

"Ugh," she groaned, "Why so I make such an _idiot_ of myself in front of cute guys?"

She quickly wrote down a sloppy note to herself: **Sunday-Don't act dumb in front of Shino and his friends!**

Pinning up the note as a reminder, Mitsumi closed up the shop, nervously excited as she thought about Sunday.

Shino quietly opened the door to his house and stepped inside. Not missing a beat, his phone rang. The Aburame automatically knew who it was without answering. The man brought himself a chair, knowing he should make himself comfortable for the upcoming conversation. He let the phone ring once more before picking it up.

"Hel-"

"You're _welcome_."

"Is that Shino? Kiba, let me talk to him!" Tamaki ordered in the background. Shino heard shuffling and the sounds of struggling in the background. He laughed-the two were probably fighting over the phone.

"-But, babe, if you talk to Shino, I'm gonna be waiting for hours!"

"...Saying that I talk too much? Kiba...just wanna talk to him!"

"Ugh, fine!...10 minute limit, though."

Tamaki greeted the man clearly over the phone, "Hey Shino! So are you excited?" The Aburame could practically feel her slyly grinning on the other end.

"You didn't need to do that, you know."

"Oh, pish posh! You two seem cute together, and besides it's not really a blind date if you already know who the person is!"

"While that may be true, I know little else about Mitsumi-san other than her first name and her fascination for honey," 'And bugs' his mind wanted to add automatically, "I'm not even sure what her surname is."

"Well, you could get to know her even more this Sunday if you don't clam up and stay silent the entire night. Believe me, Shino. She likes you; or at the very least thinks you're cute or something," she squealed.

The Aburame sighed. "I hope so."

"Dress nice that day, would you? I can't overlook both your outfit and your dates! And don't you worry, I'm gonna make her look absolutely adorable on Sunday!"

'She already cute', Shino thought absently before giving a light slap to his heating cheeks, _'**Objectively** speaking, of course'_.

"Ok, Tamaki. Thank you."

"Of course, of course! Anything to find our bug man some looove," she giggled. The Aburame shook his head at the woman's bold statement-he could see why Kiba and her were a couple.

"Anyways, I'm gonna hand the phone back over to Kiba before he throws a hissy fit. You have a good night, Shino."

"Thanks, you too."

"...I don't throw hissy fits!" he heard Kiba grumble in the background before speaking on the phone.

"_Finally_," Kiba exclaimed over the line, "So what are you gonna wear that day? If Tamaki's managing Mitsumi-san's outfit, then I suppose your dashing and reliable friend will!"

"Oh, where do I meet them?" Shino joked.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Kiba bit out, "It's getting a bit late to girl out over clothes now, so I'm gonna come over on Sunday morning to help you out, alright? No excuses!"

"I can pick out my own outfit, Kiba. I'm not a toddler."

"Well of course you could, but we want to make you look rugged and dashing, not like a school teacher. You probably wore the usual dark green sweater or something on the last date and we're gonna try to stray away from those this time."

Thinking back to his last "date" at Ichiraku's, Shino mumbled quietly and adjusted his visor, "...It was a cardigan…"

"Whatever, I'm helping you, and that's that!"

Shino sighed through his nose, "Thank you I suppose. For Sunday," the man paused, "I want to ask a...favor of you and Tamaki."

"Go ahead, I'm listening."

"I'd rather not let Mitsumi-san know of my kikai just yet."

The inuzuka made a confused noise, "Really? Are you ok with that?" he replied, shocked at his friends want to hide his cherished insects, "She already likes bugs, so what's the problem?"

"I've had other," Shino coughed to hide his words, "failed dates become distressed at seeing me use my abilities, despite them saying it was ok. Catching and admiring bugs in nature is different from seeing them crawl out of someone's skin."

"Oh, I see what you mean," Kiba said in understanding, "Don't you worry pal, me and Tamaki have our lips sealed. But you'd need to tell her eventually; It'd be quite a shock if you two ended up getting married or something and she didn't know your abilities, y'know,you being the leader of your clan and all…"

"Actually my father is still technically the head of our clan-"

"-You know what I mean, you smart ass!"

"But I will 'cross that bridge when I get to it', as they say." The man had a feeling Mitsumi wouldn't mind, but there was still doubt and he didn't want to risk it so early into their...relationship?

The other man whistled, impressed. "Wow, look at that: the logical Shino Aburame who never goes in without a plan is actually gonna wing it. I'll be damned," he snickered.

"Oh be quiet. It would simply be most practical. Because if she genuinely likes me, then she wouldn't fear my kikai, nor would she use the fact that I'm from a noble clan to her advantage."

"I don't think she's the type that would do that, Shino."

"I'm just trying to be careful. Anyways, I have to wake up early tomorrow, so I'll be heading to bed now. Goodnight, Kiba."

"'Nighty night," he yawned, "See you Sunday morning for your outfit."

"Will do," Shino replied before hanging up the phone.

Putting the telephone back, the Aburame remembered the forgotten treat in his coat pocket. He pulled out the object and unwrapped the yellow napkin, revealing a bee-shaped cookie with a lopsided eye. The man smiled at the treat before taking a small bite out of fit. Honey-flavored.

He finished up the last of the cookie before making his way to his room to get ready for bed. He glanced at the candle sitting on his nightstand and found a smile creep onto his face.

Sunday. It would happen Sunday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the read! Comments/kudos are greatly appreciated! :D

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you are interested to know, hydrangeas can symbolize frigidness/heartlessness, while carnations and cherry blossoms can symbolize fascination and gentleness.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are much appreciated!


End file.
